pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG117: Pacifidlog Jam
is the 25th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis With qualifying for the Grand Festival hanging on the line, May is more determined then ever to win the contest to win her final Ribbon. First, Erika faces Jessie and Meowth and the latte somehow uses Transform. When the judges find out the truth, they get disqualified. Then May faces off against Joshua and after some battles, she pulls off a win. Erika finally apologizes to May and together the two have a great battle. After a lucky Fire Spin from Assist, May and Skitty won and the former qualifies for the Grand Festival. Episode Plot Ash is still training his Snorunt, telling the latter and Pikachu to finish so they can see May performing. Snorunt uses Ice Beam, but fails. It uses the attack once more, and succeeds, freezing an apple. Snorunt has fun and uses it on a rapid pace, freezing the ground. James comes with a bag and maintains balance, but unfortunately for him, he slides across the icy floor and bashes into a wall. The second round begins, as the Jester (aka Jessie) and Erica have the Contest battle. Jester tells Erica she should quit, but the latter refuses to. She thinks Joshua and herself will win and split the ribbon into two pieces for each other. Jessie warns Meowth it might be quite tough this time to battle, while James has prepared both of them. Meowth wanted to battle the Persian, but since he is not able to, he decides to win this round. However, Jynx winks at him, making Meowth unnerved. Jynx starts with Lovely Kiss. Meowth evades and attacks with Fury Swipes, but fails when Jynx makes a pose to kiss him. Meowth runs from Jynx, as she in love with him. While the crowd is annoyed Meowth is running away, Jessie orders Meowth to transform; Meowth does not know how to do it, but he remembers James using his belly as an device. Jynx goes to use Hyper Beam, but Meowth uses the device, transforming himself into Sunflora. Everyone is surprised by Meowth's Transform, recalling Meowth normally cannot use such a move. Sunflora (aka Meowth) uses Razor Leaf (which are normal leaves), but Jynx freezes the leaves with Blizzard. Jessie is left in tough position, so Meowth transforms into Kirlia (even if standing on top of his feet and raising his arms up is aching him). Jynx uses Lovely Kiss, so Meowth dodges and goes to use Double Team, but falls down. The audience isn't impressed, and neither are the judges. He transforms into Wailord. Erica realizes that Wailord will have trouble in an area without water, so she orders Jynx to attack with Psychic. Meowth is struggling and scratches the costume, so he is blown away into midair as the air inside is going out of the costume. The judges now know that those transformations are fake, so they disqualify the Jester and Meowth and declare Erica and Jynx the winners by default. Jessie and James remove their disguises, revealing their identities. James throws a net, going after Jynx, but the latter uses Psychic and the net is redirected to Team Rocket instead. Being disgusted that Team Rocket wanted to sabotage the Contest, Erica has Jynx blast them off with a Hyper Beam. Ash comes to the audience, while Brock and Max see May should be alert, since Erica is quite a skilled Coordinator. May is shocked to hear that she won't win simply because Erica and Joshua trained so long. Erica remembers that from last week Joshua decided to practice on his own than together, which shocked Erica. Still, she does know Joshua wants to win as a team. May reminds her that she came here to win the ribbons fair and square and does not want to hear about her problems. May and Joshua have the battle. Houndoom attacks with Swift while Skitty dodges and Tackles the former. Skitty attacks with Double Slap, but Houndoom evades, slams Skitty with its tail and uses Shadow Ball on her. Erica watches the battle, commenting Joshua will beat May. Skitty uses Blizzard and Houndoom counters with Flamethrower, so Skitty is affected by the flames and is knocked away. Max is worried, since that was Skitty's most powerful attack. Ash reminds May she has time, so May is more confident by such words. Houndoom attacks Skitty with Swift, but May orders Skitty to use Assist, much to the shock of May's friends. Assist turns into Razor Leaf, negating the attack. Erica comments this was just pure luck coming from Assist. Skitty tackles Houndoom, knocking it away. Skitty goes to use Double Slap, but the attack is canceled by Houndoom's Shadow Ball. May and Joshua compliment each other on their tactics, which surprises Erica. Houndoom uses Flamethrower, while Skitty counters with Blizzard. Erica claims that won't do much, since Houndoom's Flamethrower is more powerful. This time, however, the Blizzard is evenly matched against Flamethrower. Joshua and May encourage their Pokémon to do their best. Erica sees both May and Joshua are in sync, thinking they are the perfect couple. The clock is ticking, so Houndoom uses Flamethrower at full power and Skitty does the same with Blizzard. An explosion is made and Houndoom is almost knocked out. Time is up and the winner of the battle is May and Skitty. Brock claims despite Joshua's loss, both he and May have no regrets after this intense battle. Joshua is a bit sad, but knows he and Houndoom did their best, while Erica is baffled by Joshua's defeat. The last battle is May vs. Erica. Before the battle starts, Erica apologizes to May for how she acted towards her before, realizing now that May wasn't trying to steal Joshua from her and that she had just gotten caught up in her jealousy. May accepts Erica's apology and the two girls shake hands, wanting a fair battle and wishing each other good luck. The audience is amazed by this sportsmanship. The battle begins, as Skitty goes to tackle Jynx, but is stopped by the latter's Psychic. Next, Jynx uses Lovely Kiss, affecting Skitty with that attack. Jynx uses Blizzard on the latter, forcing May to lose a lot of points. Skitty uses Assist, turning into String Shot and Jynx is wrapped by the strings. Skitty uses Assist again, turning into Razor Leaf, but this proves to be a mistake as Jynx is free from the strings. Jynx uses Psychic once more and followed up with Blizzard. Skitty uses Assist, which turns to String Shot, and because of that, the attack is canceled. Skitty uses Assist once more, which turns into Vine Whip, but Jynx uses Psychic, negating the attack. Ash knows May doesn't have much time, and while Erica advises May to use an attack other than Assist, May who does not give up and orders Assist again. This time it turns to Petal Dance, pushing Jynx away. With 30 seconds left, Brock and Joshua realize that May is having a final ace under her sleeve. Skitty uses Assist and Jynx goes to counter with Hyper Beam. However, Assist turns to Fire Spin, negating Hyper Beam and burning Jynx. Skitty tackles the latter, defeating her. Because of this, May wins the Contest. While May hugs Skitty, Brock notes May wanted Skitty's Assist to turn into Fire Spin and while repeating the attacks, it made the audience interested into which attack Skitty was to launch. May receives her fifth and final ribbon, enabling her to enter the Grand Festival. At the end of the day, Joshua and Erica congratulate May on her victory. Erica now knows Joshua just wanted a rival, so that is why he wanted them to train separately. They promise to become both rivals and partners. Ash also promises to train for the Hoenn League as well. The heroes leave, waving goodbye to Erica and Joshua. Quotes :"That's not right!" - Jessie :"NO! You're not a Flying Type!" - James :"This performance is declared illegal!" -Raoul Contesta :"Aah! I wanted that ribbon so bad!" - Jessie :"Especially since all of my costumes were so good." - James :"But...we're blastin' off, and dat's bad." - Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"Oh, good." - Jessie, James, and Meowth as they blast off :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet Trivia *While Salamence is correct in the Pokémon Trainer's Choice, Graveler is also technically strong against its own type, due to Ground-type moves being good against Rock types. Mistakes *May's Skitty, a Normal-type Pokémon, is damaged by Houndoom's Shadow Ball, which is a Ghost-type move. *During May and Erica's battle, the camera zooms out from the scoreboard several times to reveal a bit of the clock that shows less than 0:40 (and more than 0:20) every time starting from very beginning of the battle. *After the first successful attack from Jynx at the beginning of May and Erica's battle, her health bar is not full, although Jynx had not received any damage at the moment. *In the beginning of this episode, the white line to Erica's picture is gone. This was in the previous episode too. *At the very end, when they are waving "good bye", May and Max switch spots. *The Pokémon Trainers Choice states that out of Salamence, Mudkip and Graveler, Salamence is the one weak to its own type. This is true, since -types are weak to themselves, but Graveler is also weak to itself since its -type would beat its -type. Gallery Snorunt conjured an icy ball AG117 2.jpg James bashes into a wall AG117 3.jpg Meowth runs away from Jynx AG117 4.jpg Meowth transforms into a "Sunflora" AG117 5.jpg "Kirlia" disgracefully evades Jynx's Lovely Kiss AG117 6.jpg A "Wailord" appears AG117 7.jpg Jynx levitates Wailord in mid-air AG117 8.jpg The Jester is disqualified from the Contest AG117 9.jpg Team Rocket's net falls on them AG117 10.jpg Skitty gets hit by Houndoom's Shadow Ball AG117 11.jpg Skitty and Houndoom's attacks collide AG117 12.jpg Houndoom got hit by Skitty's Tackle AG117 13.jpg Erica apologizes for annoying May earlier AG117 14.jpg May and Erica shake hands AG117 15.jpg Jynx gets bound by String Shot AG117 16.jpg Skitty's Assist, which turned into Petal Dance, harms Jynx AG117 17.jpg Jynx gets burned by Fire Spin AG117 18.jpg Skitty tackles Jynx AG117 19.jpg May won her final ribbon AG117 20.jpg Erica and Joshua decide to train together some more }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring May receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura